9 Tailed ramen
by Lazy writer of darkness
Summary: AU 8 year old Naruto gets thrown out of the academy thanks to Danzo’s plotting, NaruAyame Discontiued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters.

Warning Manga Spoilers

**Summary:**

8-year-old Naruto gets thrown out of the academy due to Danzo's plotting

Uchiha Massacre didn't happen

Kyuubi takes pity on her host and teaches him "the way of the ninja"

Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing, Female Kyuubi.

**Pairing:**

NaruAyame (Ayame is the ramen girl)

(Uzemaki Naruto x Ichiraku Ayame)

"Text" Normal

"Text" thoughts

"_Text" _spoken

"_Text_" Jutsu & Seals

"**Text**" Inner voices (including Biju)

"(**Text)**" Inner voices thinking (including Biju)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Not how I wanted to spend my 8th birthday :( 

October 10th, 8 years after the Kyuubi Attack.

A lonely orange clad boy runs from an angry mob.

Please let me go, I didn't do anything wrong, it was Uchiha Sasuke who stole the kunai and explosive notes I tell you…

_Do you think we believe you 'Demon-punk' a jounin spat at him, the chief of police has evidence it was you_…

He is lying, Sasuke-Teme is his son, Sasuke stole them to get Itachi to train him in how to throw them accurately…

He was cut of by a shuriken flying to his leg and piercing it, drawing blood.

_Your not getting away 'Demon-spit'_ a chuunin snarled, just when the chuunin wanted to finish the boy, the Hokage and 2 ANBU(1) squads appeared.

_What is going on here: tell me now!_ The Hokage yelled at the rioting shinobi.

_Well the Demon-sp_… at that a shuriken flew past the ignorant jounin her head,

Talk about Naruto like that again and we will see what is stronger; your neck or a kunai! 

The Hokage spat.

A chuunin cut in.

The Uzumaki-brat stole 15 kunai and 20 explosive notes from the Hyuuga-clan, Hyuuga Hiashi told us himself.

_And could Hiashi-san have lied?_ The hokage asked.

_No, the Hyuuga do not lie_ a Hyuuga gennin said.

_Does Hiashi have any witnesses?_

_Yes Hokage-Samma, Danzo of the Root divisions and me._

_Naruto, what do you have to say for yourself?_

_It was Sasuke-Teme under a Henge no Jutsu!_

_Very well, ANBU squad 1 search Naruto's apartment_

_ANBU squad 2 search the Uchiha Estate_

…

_2 minutes later Squad 2 reporting items found on one Uchiha Sasuke_

_Squad 1 reporting nothing that doesn't have an at least 2 times overcharged shop receipt_ Very well what shops 

_Tenshi weapons, Funbari supermarket, The crimson liquid clothing and Yamanaka flower._

Naruto-kun for who are the flowers? 

_They are for the Yondaime memorial, he saved us all!_

(All except you, his son, Naruto-kun) the hokage thought.

Anyway I didn't want to spend my birthday like this, again… sigh.

The leader of ANBU squad 1 (Morino Ibiki, but no-one except the hokage knows this)

Approached naruto and asked: _Why do you always wear orange clothing Uzumaki-kun?_

It is the only thing those assholes will sell me, so they can recognize by the color.

Just that second Sasuke passed by the group.

Naruto shouted _what were you doing using henge to look like me and then steal Sasuke-Teme!_

_Like anyone cares Dobe, Danzo-sama will have you exiled soon enough!_

With that Sasuke ran.

_Could you escort Naruto to his home kurohyou-san_(2) the hokage asked.

Ofcourse Hokage-sama.

With that Ibiki and Naruto walked away talking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)ANBU **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

(2)kurohyou-san Morino Ibiki, in my fanfic his anbu mask is a panther mask, kuroyou panther


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters.

Warning Manga Spoilers

**Summary:**

8-year-old Naruto gets thrown out of the academy due to Danzo's plotting

Uchiha Massacre didn't happen

Kyuubi takes pity on her host and teaches him "the way of the ninja"

Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing, Female Kyuubi.

**Pairing:**

NaruAyame (Ayame is the ramen girl)

(Uzemaki Naruto x Ichiraku Ayame)

"Text" Normal

"Text" thoughts

"_Text" _spoken

"_Text_" Jutsu & Seals

"**Text**" Inner voices (including Biju)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 

**Mom foxy!**

_Kurohyou-san?_

_Yes Naruto-kun._

_What is your name?_

_Kurohyou._

_No your real name._

_While I'm wearing my mask kurohyou is my real name, an ANBU member must never reveal his identity, or he or she endangers his or her family._

_Oops sorry, I didn't know, I wont ask again._

_Thanks Naruto-kun._

Just then they arrived at Naruto's appartement.

_Thanks kurohyou-san._

_No problem Naruto-kun._

When Naruto entered his appartement he heard a loud booming female voice.

Kit, I have seen your misery, I have also seen that that Danzo weakling removed you from the academy, Since I am partly to blame I will teach you, you should feel lucky, you are the first mortal to receive my training.

Naruto's first reaction was so to say unique: _where are you! You burglar, I have trained at the ninja academy, you picked the wrong house to break into!_

Kit, I'm no burglar, I don't even exist in the physical realm, I'm speaking in your head, though I'm sealed in your stomach.

_Whaaaaa! I have a creepy inner voice! Whaaaaa!_

I'm not creepy, kit, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune(1).

_No, the Kyuubi is dead, Yondaime(2) has slain him._

**HER NOT HIM, and the Yondaime couldn't beat me so he sealed me in you his son,**

**Since your family has the bloodline-limit to interact ant talk with us Biju.**

_Whaaaaa! Naruto wake up. Wake up Naruto!_

That went welll….

Kit your not dreaming, I could let you talk to the Yondaime, his seal sealed him in here too.

_Dad's in my stomach too?_

Yes I'm here too, sorry about this son, but I had no choice.

_I know dad I know, at the academy I always faked to sleep, so no-one would bother me._

_But the two of you are in my stomach right?_

Yes, why do you ask son? 

_Now I know why I'm always so hungry, I got to eat for three._

…

_Dad you still there?_

Yeah, hey son would you want to learn from me? 

_Yeah, could you first teach me about chakra-control?_

Sure, hey Kyuubi, you want to help? Sure, Arashi 

_Dad your name is Arashi?_

Yes, hey Kyuubi what is you name? Us Biju have no name only a title, mine is Kyuubi no Kitsune 

_Hey Kyuubi, why did you attack?_

My den used to be here you humans build Konoha(3) over it, what if I build a den on your house?

…

Kit? 

_I guess you would have al right to do so._

Is that true Kyuubi, I never knew.

I tried to say it but you guys wouldn't listen.

Oops… 

Also some Konoha ninja killed my kit.

_Hey you keep calling me kit!_

You remind me of him, do you mind if I call you kit? 

_Only if I can call you kaasan_(4).

Sure kit.

Tomorrow we start training, for now get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Kyuubi no Kitsune 9 tailed fox

(2)Yondaime 4th

(3)Konoha leaf

(4)kaasan mom


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters.

Warning Manga Spoilers

**Summary:**

8-year-old Naruto gets thrown out of the academy due to Danzo's plotting

Uchiha Massacre didn't happen

Kyuubi takes pity on her host and teaches him "the way of the ninja"

Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing, Female Kyuubi.

**Pairing:**

NaruAyame (Ayame is the ramen girl)

(Uzemaki Naruto x Ichiraku Ayame)

"Text" Normal

"Text" thoughts

"_Text" _spoken

"_Text_" Jutsu & Seals

"**Text**" Inner voices (including Biju)

"(**Text)**" Inner voices thinking (including Biju)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

**Training, Dad teach me about our bloodline-limit!**

The next day Naruto woke up early thanks to kyuubi.

**Wake up kit, the early bird catches the worm**.

I don't like worms, and your no bird!

**In a way I am** (birds is a term from the 70's for girls)

Smartass…

Naruto started doing exercises for charka-control under Arashi's and Kyuubi's instructions.

3 hours later

**Your making good progress son.**

**Yes you are for a human kit.**

Anything against humans Kyuubi?

Lets see, the destroyed my den, killed my kits, sealed me into one of them, there weak, other than that no.

Oh…

Arashi interrupted

**Well anyway lets start training on something else, any request son?**

How about our bloodline-limit, teach me about our bloodline-limit dad!

**Okay, you know how to do seals right?**

Well yeah duh…

**For our Dojutsu**(1)** do _Saru, Usagi, Saru_.** (_monkey, rabbit, monkey_)

**It's called Yamigan**(2)

But get in front of a mirror first, so you van see how it looks 

Naruto got in front of a mirror

_Saru, Usagi Saru_. 

Naruto saw how his eyes turned black, completely pitch black.

(and so did his hair)

Cool dad, what does it do? 

**It's a mix of several things:**

**The Uchiha their Sharingan,**

**(no need to kill for mangekyou it comes with power over certain level)**

**The Hyuuga their Byakugan,**

**(full 360º vision no blindspot)**

**It provides extra speed to your vision,**

**(I used it to keep seeing where I went with _shunshin_ and _hiraishin_)**

**Genjutsu wont work against you and will be easier to cast for you,**

**(take that Yuuhi Kurenai)**

**Ninjutsu will also be easier to cast and will cost less chakra,**

**(In your face Hatake Kakashi)**

**It allows you to summon tailed deamons instead of normal animal summons**

**(eat that ero-sensei)**

**And gives us slightly more control over deamons**

**(that's why I could only seal Kyuubi into you, though instead of controlling you became friends.)**

Cool…

Hey does that mean he's controlling me? 

No Kyuubi you two became friends, it wont control friends or friendship.

Phew Ok I'm going to test it now, now where was that ANBU training field again? 

several hours later at the ANBU training field after hours of copying jutsu's

Now to impress the old geezer… 

10 minutes later at the hokage tower.

Let me see the old geezer… 

_Back of Hokage sama is to busy for nosy demons_ a chuunin spat

Empty your locker hebi, you are fired, you just broke the law. But Hokage sama… 

_Go hebi._

Come in Naruto-kun Hey geezer I learned a lot of new jutsu today Huh, how Danzo removed him from the academy From who naruto-kun I was just looking at the ANBU during sparring So his dojutsu got activated 

_And I know about Kyuubi now, Kyuubi and dad talked to me, their training me, who was my dad?_

I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT I'M THE FORTH HOKAGE 

_My successor the Yondaime Hokage, but it is already 18.00 hours you should get something to eat._

_Yeah well I trapped this rabbit and.._

_I don't wanna know Naruto-kun._

_Well I now know:_

Katon: ryuuka no jutsu 

_Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu_

_Raiton: raitoradan no jutsu_

_Katon Karyuu endan no jutsu_

_Katon: Housenka no jutsu_

_Doton Doryu Heki no jutsu_

_Doron Doryu Dango no jutsu_

_Kirigakuru no jutsu_

_Chidori_

_Kuchinose Edo Tensei_

_Kuchinose no jutsu_

_Doku gasu no jutsu_

_Yamigan_

_And how to walk up a tree and on water._

I can run on water and up a tree to

…

He's good I should assign him to a teacher, but he said Arashi and the Kyuubi are teaching him, I wonder how though

_Okay naruto-kun report towmorrow on progress, how is that._

_Thanks geezer._

…

This went on for 3,5 years, Naruto now knew:

1250 ninjutsu, 289 genjutsu and 61 fighting styles (armed and unarmed)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) dojutsu eye technique

(2) Yamigan darkness eye


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters.

Warning Manga Spoilers

**Summary:**

8-year-old Naruto gets thrown out of the academy due to Danzo's plotting

Uchiha Massacre didn't happen

Kyuubi takes pity on her host and teaches him "the way of the ninja"

Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing, Female Kyuubi.

**Pairing:**

NaruAyame (Ayame is the ramen girl)

(Uzemaki Naruto x Ichiraku Ayame)

"Text" Normal

"Text" thoughts

"_Text" _spoken

"_Text_" Jutsu & Seals

"**Text**" Inner voices (including Biju)

"(**Text)**" Inner voices thinking (including Biju)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto-kun it is time we get you back into the academy 

_Why geezer?_

_Without the academy you cant become a gennin._

Unless Danzo puts you in Root but I wont let him, and either way he would not give you a chance.

Academy here I come Good luck Naruto-kun 

10 minutes later at the academy

_Mizuki-Sensei where is Iruka-Sensei, why isn't he teaching class?_

_He is taking the Jounin exam, he isn't teaching, stopped when you left,_

_Well you're just in time for the gennin exam, now henge into me._

_Henge_

_Henge score 9 out of 10._ Shit I can't fail him on that

Now perform an attack jutsu of C rank or higher 

_Katon Karyuu endan_

Score 10 out of 10. Holy crap that's A rank

_You pass naruto. _Dammit

After naruto put on his konoha hitaï-ate(1)

Yeah, victory ramen today naruto thought.

_Ohayo Naruto-kun._

_Ohayo Ayame-neechan, how are you, I would like miso ramen please._

_Coming right up, are you a ninja now naruto-kun?_

_Yeah, I aced the test! You should have seen the look on that Uchiha asshole, it was priceless._

By now Naruto was a regular at the Ichiraku ramen stand and was good friends with Ichiraku Ayame (who was only 3 years older than him)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short chapter, writers block.

(1) konoha hitaï-ate leaf headband

Ichiraku ramen is owned by Ichiraku Teuchi, Ichiraku Ayame is his daughter.

About the reviews:

1. He isn't overpowered, cool bloodline-limit + trained by kyuubi and yondaime

(Really 2 most powerful characters trained him, so gets more powerful, in series he didn't get training, he was excluded from everything.)

2. For spoken text read the _italic_ text the hole "" system is to damn troublesome

(Shit I sound like shikamaru!)


	5. AN

Important 

Writers block is not allowing me to continue writing

Does anyone want to take over this story, there are a few requirements though:

It has to be Naruto-Ayame pairing

Kyuubi and Yondaime are both in the seal and are helping Naruto

Naruto must have a cool bloodline

PM me if you want the story, keep the 3 things above in the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brief explanation why I got writers block:

Lazy writer of darkness typing story

Orochimaru sneak, sneak

Lazy writer of darkness: what the Orochimaru what are you doing here?

Orochimaru: stopping all fanfiction, **Fuuin Jutsu: Writers Block**

Lazy writer of darkness: cough, cough, even if you stop me you cant stop the fanfiction,

Ultimate fanfiction technique: Wrath of a million stories no jutsu 

Orochimaru: no must not read faints

Lazy writer of darkness: even with me down no-one can stop the fanfiction… dies of writers block


End file.
